falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportDeanVolkert.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportDeanVolkert.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE 00 A1a Не появлялись ли у вас боли в других местах? Dean NPCMDeanVolkert shaun: Нет, ничего такого не замечаю. Я чувствую себя хорошо. MinVsInst 00079574 00000 MVIFatherStage10PreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 00079578 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\00079578_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__00079578_1 00079578_1 N 00 A2a Как у вас с утомляемостью? Быстро устаете? Dean NPCMDeanVolkert shaun: Нет, ничего такого не замечаю. Я чувствую себя хорошо. MinVsInst 00079574 00000 MVIFatherStage10PreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 00079579 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\00079579_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__00079579_1 00079579_1 N 00 A3a Вы придерживаетесь курса лечения? Dean NPCMDeanVolkert shaun: Нет, ничего такого не замечаю. Я чувствую себя хорошо. MinVsInst 00079574 00000 MVIFatherStage10PreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 0007957A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\0007957A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__0007957A_1 0007957A_1 N 00 A4a И отдыхаете помногу, как я вас просил? Dean NPCMDeanVolkert shaun: Нет, ничего такого не замечаю. Я чувствую себя хорошо. MinVsInst 00079574 00000 MVIFatherStage10PreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 0007957B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\0007957B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__0007957B_1 0007957B_1 N 02 A1a shaun: Нет, ничего такого не замечаю. Я чувствую себя хорошо. Любопытно. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert MinVsInst 00079572 00000 MVIFatherStage10PreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 0007957D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\0007957D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__0007957D_1 0007957D_1 N 02 A2a shaun: Нет, ничего такого не замечаю. Я чувствую себя хорошо. Ясно... Dean NPCMDeanVolkert MinVsInst 00079572 00000 MVIFatherStage10PreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 0007957E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\0007957E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__0007957E_1 0007957E_1 N 02 A3a shaun: Нет, ничего такого не замечаю. Я чувствую себя хорошо. Понятно... Dean NPCMDeanVolkert MinVsInst 00079572 00000 MVIFatherStage10PreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 0007957F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\0007957F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__0007957F_1 0007957F_1 N 02 A4a shaun: Нет, ничего такого не замечаю. Я чувствую себя хорошо. Угу... Dean NPCMDeanVolkert MinVsInst 00079572 00000 MVIFatherStage10PreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 00079580 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\00079580_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__00079580_1 00079580_1 N 02 A1a shaun: Да, спасибо, доктор. Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит. Но я еще не провел... Dean NPCMDeanVolkert shaun: Мы закончили. Спасибо. MinVsInst 00079570 00000 MVIFatherStage10Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00079577 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\00079577_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__00079577_1 00079577_1 N slightly defeated 04 A1a shaun: Мы закончили. Спасибо. Да, сэр. Спасибо. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert shaun: Как я понимаю, операция с "Масс фьюжн" прошла успешно, несмотря на то, что нам пытались помешать солдаты Братства Стали. MinVsInst 0007956E 00000 MVIFatherStage10Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00079575 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\00079575_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MinVsInst__00079575_1 00079575_1 N 00 A1a Player Default: После всего, что со мной было, медосмотр не помешает. Полностью согласен. Кто знает, с чем вам там приходилось иметь дело. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Давайте так. Вы пока не спешите, освойтесь тут, разберитесь, что где, и все такое. DialogueInstitute 000D135E 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13A8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13A8_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13A8_1 000D13A8_1 N 00 B1a Player Default: Вы не обижайтесь, но я не позволю неизвестно кому тыкать и колоть меня непонятно чем. Я и не рассчитывал, что вы сразу мне доверитесь. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000D135D 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1385 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D1385_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D1385_1 000D1385_1 N 00 B1b Вот что я могу вам сказать: медицина вашего времени - ничто по сравнению с тем, что доступно нам здесь сегодня. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Давайте так. Вы пока не спешите, освойтесь тут, разберитесь, что где, и все такое. DialogueInstitute 000D135D 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1385 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D1385_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D1385_2 000D1385_2 N 00 X1a Player Default: Всему свое время, док. Я пока только-только осваиваюсь. Как я уже говорил, это не горит. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Давайте так. Вы пока не спешите, освойтесь тут, разберитесь, что где, и все такое. DialogueInstitute 000D135C 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D142D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D142D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D142D_1 000D142D_1 N 00 Y1a Player Default: Вы здесь доктор? Здесь любой - доктор. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000D135B 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13F4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13F4_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13F4_1 000D13F4_1 N 00 Y1b Если вы имели в виду врача, то да, я - лучший, кто у нас есть по этой части. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Давайте так. Вы пока не спешите, освойтесь тут, разберитесь, что где, и все такое. DialogueInstitute 000D135B 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13F4 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13F4_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13F4_2 000D13F4_2 N 01 A1a Player Default: Полностью согласен. Кто знает, с чем вам там приходилось иметь дело. Давайте так. Вы пока не спешите, освойтесь тут, разберитесь, что где, и все такое. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000D1356 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13D1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13D1_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13D1_1 000D13D1_1 N 01 A1b Если вдруг потребуется вас подлатать - приходите, не стесняйтесь. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000D1356 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13D1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13D1_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13D1_2 000D13D1_2 N 01 A1c Осмотром займемся, когда у вас будет на это время и желание. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000D1356 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13D1 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13D1_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13D1_3 000D13D1_3 N 01 A1d Берегите себя, чтоб не усложнять мне работу. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000D1356 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13D1 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13D1_4.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13D1_4 000D13D1_4 N A doctor examining a patient, bedside manner is a bit gruff 00 A1a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Доктор Фолькерт, есть у вас пара минут меня подлатать? Ладно. Не дергайтесь, сейчас посмотрю. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Хм... Это не страшно. DialogueInstitute 000B2BFA 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000B2C00 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000B2C00_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:38 1421696323 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000B2C00_1 000B2C00_1 N A doctor examining a patient, bedside manner is a bit gruff 00 A2a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Доктор Фолькерт, есть у вас пара минут меня подлатать? Ну-ка, посмотрим. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Хм... Это не страшно. DialogueInstitute 000B2BFA 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A9576 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A9576_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:34 1424961266 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A9576_1 001A9576_1 N A doctor examining a patient, bedside manner is a bit gruff 00 A3a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Доктор Фолькерт, есть у вас пара минут меня подлатать? Хм. Ну, посмотрим, что с вами не так. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Хм... Это не страшно. DialogueInstitute 000B2BFA 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A9577 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A9577_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:34 1424961296 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A9577_1 001A9577_1 N A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff 01 A1a DeanVolkert: Ладно. Не дергайтесь, сейчас посмотрю. Хм... Это не страшно. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Вот так, это должно помочь. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF9 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000B2BFB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000B2BFB_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:39 1421696381 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000B2BFB_1 000B2BFB_1 N A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff 01 A2a DeanVolkert: Ладно. Не дергайтесь, сейчас посмотрю. Ну, я видал и похуже. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Вот так, это должно помочь. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF9 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A958D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A958D_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:49 1424962141 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A958D_1 001A958D_1 N A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff 01 A3a DeanVolkert: Ладно. Не дергайтесь, сейчас посмотрю. Хм... Не самые серьезные повреждения. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Вот так, это должно помочь. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF9 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A958E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A958E_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:50 1424962220 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A958E_1 001A958E_1 N A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff 01 A4a DeanVolkert: Ладно. Не дергайтесь, сейчас посмотрю. Хм... Я смотрю, вам досталось. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Вот так, это должно помочь. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF9 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A958F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A958F_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:54 1424962483 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A958F_1 001A958F_1 N A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff 01 A5a DeanVolkert: Ладно. Не дергайтесь, сейчас посмотрю. Да, вы явно не в лучшей форме. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Вот так, это должно помочь. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF9 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A9590 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A9590_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:52 1424962348 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A9590_1 001A9590_1 N A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff 01 A6a DeanVolkert: Ладно. Не дергайтесь, сейчас посмотрю. Похоже, потрепали вас как следует. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Вот так, это должно помочь. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF9 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A9591 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A9591_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:54 1424962466 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A9591_1 001A9591_1 N A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff 02 A1a DeanVolkert: Хм... Это не страшно. Вот так, это должно помочь. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000B2BF8 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000B2BFC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000B2BFC_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:43 1421696630 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000B2BFC_1 000B2BFC_1 N A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff 02 A2a DeanVolkert: Хм... Это не страшно. Я знаю, что с этим делать. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000B2BF8 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A957B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A957B_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:55 1424962512 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A957B_1 001A957B_1 N A doctor examining a patient, beside manner is a bit gruff 02 A3a DeanVolkert: Хм... Это не страшно. Пожалуйста, не шевелитесь. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000B2BF8 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A957C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A957C_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:55 1424962543 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A957C_1 001A957C_1 N A doctor who has just finished treating a patient... gruff and direct 00 A1a Отлично, все готово. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Пополнить запас медикаментов вы сможете в отделе снабжения. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF7 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorDoneScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000B2BFE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000B2BFE_1.xwm 01/21/2015 02:39 1421782741 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000B2BFE_1 000B2BFE_1 N A doctor who has just finished treating a patient... gruff and direct 00 A2a Вот и все. Как ничего и не было. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Пополнить запас медикаментов вы сможете в отделе снабжения. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF7 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorDoneScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A9583 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A9583_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:57 1424962622 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A9583_1 001A9583_1 N A doctor who has just finished treating a patient... gruff and direct 00 A3a Все готово. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Пополнить запас медикаментов вы сможете в отделе снабжения. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF7 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorDoneScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A9584 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A9584_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:58 1424962698 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A9584_1 001A9584_1 N A doctor who has just finished treating a patient... gruff and direct, a note of disdain on "Commonwealth butchers" 00 A4a Вот так. Хорошо, что вы не стали обращаться за помощью к этим костоправам из Содружества. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Пополнить запас медикаментов вы сможете в отделе снабжения. DialogueInstitute 000B2BF7 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorDoneScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A9585 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A9585_1.xwm 02/26/2015 21:59 1424962747 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A9585_1 001A9585_1 N Gruff, direct 01 A1a DeanVolkert: Отлично, все готово. Пополнить запас медикаментов вы сможете в отделе снабжения. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000B2BF6 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorDoneScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000B2BFD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000B2BFD_1.xwm 01/21/2015 02:40 1421782813 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000B2BFD_1 000B2BFD_1 N Gruff, direct 01 A2a DeanVolkert: Отлично, все готово. На случай если вам что-то потребуется - у наших снабженцев неплохой запас медикаментов. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000B2BF6 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorDoneScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A9578 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A9578_1.xwm 02/26/2015 22:05 1424963122 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A9578_1 001A9578_1 N Gruff, direct 01 A3a DeanVolkert: Отлично, все готово. У наших снабженцев есть медикаменты. Рекомендую запастись. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000B2BF6 00000 DialogueInstituteDoctorDoneScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001A9579 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001A9579_1.xwm 02/26/2015 22:05 1424963140 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__001A9579_1 001A9579_1 N Wondering why the player has stopped talking. Так, и?.. NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000D12ED FFFFFFFF DeanVolkert GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000D1447 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D1447_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueInstitute__000D1447_1 000D1447_1 N Wondering why the player has stopped talking. Вы о чем-то задумались? NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 000D12ED FFFFFFFF DeanVolkert GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000D1448 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D1448_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueInstitute__000D1448_1 000D1448_1 N Even-toned, all business -1 A Когда освоитесь тут, приходите на осмотр. Нужно завести на вас карточку. Но это не горит. NPCMDeanVolkert Player Default: После всего, что со мной было, медосмотр не помешает. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteDeanFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C9A93 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000C9A93_1.xwm Приветствие 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__000C9A93_1 000C9A93_1 N Told-you-so, skeptical of technology Все эти продвинутые технологии не в состоянии ничего сделать с обычной простудой. NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C9A94 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000C9A94_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C9A94_1 000C9A94_1 N Firm, almost a command, hint of amusement at the end Берегите себя, и нам не придется встречаться слишком часто. NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C9A95 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000C9A95_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C9A95_1 000C9A95_1 N A grudging admission of being impressed Нельзя не признать, синты третьего поколения - это нечто. NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C9A96 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000C9A96_1.xwm 12/16/2013 22:22 1387207330 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C9A96_1 000C9A96_1 N Friendly sarcasm -1 A Итак... ты здесь либо потому что я отличный собеседник, либо тебе нужна врачебная помощь. Предполагаю, второе. NPCMDeanVolkert Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF DeanVolkert GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001814D9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001814D9_1.xwm 08/20/2014 21:56 1408546563 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001814D9_1 001814D9_1 N Friendly -1 A Похоже, крепко тебе досталось. Хочешь, я тебя осмотрю? NPCMDeanVolkert Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF DeanVolkert GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001814DA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001814DA_1.xwm 08/20/2014 21:58 1408546717 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001814DA_1 001814DA_1 N Friendly -1 A Чем могу помочь? NPCMDeanVolkert Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF DeanVolkert GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001814DB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001814DB_1.xwm 08/20/2014 21:59 1408546794 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001814DB_1 001814DB_1 N Friendly -1 A Подлатать тебя? NPCMDeanVolkert Player Default: Подлатай меня, док. DialogueGenericDoctors 000A7CC6 00000 DoctorGreetScene FFFFFFFF DeanVolkert GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001814DC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001814DC_1.xwm 08/20/2014 22:00 1408546822 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGenericDoctors__001814DC_1 001814DC_1 N 00 A1a Он вас уже ждет. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Диагноз пока не подтвержден, но... Мне кажется, он хотел увидеть вас в последний раз перед тем... перед тем, как уйти. qgInst308 Inst308 000BDB37 00010 Inst308Stage10VolkertScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000BDB50 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000BDB50_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst308__000BDB50_1 000BDB50_1 N 01 A1a DeanVolkert: Он вас уже ждет. Диагноз пока не подтвержден, но... Мне кажется, он хотел увидеть вас в последний раз перед тем... перед тем, как уйти. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Он очень гордится вами. qgInst308 Inst308 000BDB36 00010 Inst308Stage10VolkertScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000BDB38 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000BDB38_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst308__000BDB38_1 000BDB38_1 N 02 A1a DeanVolkert: Диагноз пока не подтвержден, но... Мне кажется, он хотел увидеть вас в последний раз перед тем... перед тем, как уйти. Он очень гордится вами. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert qgInst308 Inst308 000BDB35 00010 Inst308Stage10VolkertScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000BDB3F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000BDB3F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst308__000BDB3F_1 000BDB3F_1 N Guarded, expecting a confrontation. 01 A1a Clayton: Привет, Дин. Как идут дела? Да нормально, вроде. Ты что-то хотел? Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Clayton: Прошли все сроки сдачи отчета по серии три-семь-шесть-один. В чем задержка? DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12D9 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13A2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13A2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13A2_1 000D13A2_1 N Mildly annoyed, you are being interrupted 01 A2a Clayton: Привет, Дин. Как идут дела? Дел много, а так все в порядке. Что-нибудь нужно? Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Clayton: Прошли все сроки сдачи отчета по серии три-семь-шесть-один. В чем задержка? DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12D9 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13A3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13A3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13A3_1 000D13A3_1 N Annoyed. 03 A1a Clayton: Прошли все сроки сдачи отчета по серии три-семь-шесть-один. В чем задержка? У меня несколько дней ушло на пополнение запаса медикаментов. Сам знаешь, все с нуля. Куча времени уходит. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Clayton: Надеюсь, ты изо всех сил постараешься нагнать график. DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12D7 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D145D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D145D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D145D_1 000D145D_1 N Annoyed. 03 A2a Clayton: Прошли все сроки сдачи отчета по серии три-семь-шесть-один. В чем задержка? Я тебе об этом писал. Я на этой неделе шестнадцать часов потратил на пациентов. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Clayton: Надеюсь, ты изо всех сил постараешься нагнать график. DialogueInstituteHydroponics2 000D12D7 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D145E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D145E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D145E_1 000D145E_1 N Matter-of-fact 01 A1a Isaac: Доктор Фолькерт, у нас пропал один образец валерианы лекарственной. Тебе ничего про это не известно? У доктора Ли были проблемы со сном, и я приготовил лекарство. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Isaac: Ты не имел права! DialogueInstituteHydroponics3 000D12DD 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13CB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13CB_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13CB_1 000D13CB_1 N Matter-of-fact 01 A2a Isaac: Доктор Фолькерт, у нас пропал один образец валерианы лекарственной. Тебе ничего про это не известно? Мне нужно было приготовить противовоспалительное. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Isaac: Ты не имел права! DialogueInstituteHydroponics3 000D12DD 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13CC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13CC_1.xwm 12/16/2013 21:31 1387204273 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13CC_1 000D13CC_1 N Dismissive. scolding 03 A1a Isaac: Ты не имел права! Айзек, не кипятись. Ты сам знаешь, что у меня полный доступ к вашему саду, когда дело касается медицины. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstituteHydroponics3 000D12DB 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13B5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13B5_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13B5_1 000D13B5_1 N Annoyed, exasperated 03 A2a Isaac: Ты не имел права! Мы не будем возвращаться к этому вопросу, Айзек. Серьезно. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstituteHydroponics3 000D12DB 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponics3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13B6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\000D13B6_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__000D13B6_1 000D13B6_1 N talking about a deceased loved one / Apologetic 01 A1a Я... я позабочусь о нем. Не беспокойтесь. Volkert NPCMDeanVolkert Volkert: Кажется, доктор Филмор хотела с вами поговорить. Вам стоит зайти к ней. qgInst308 Inst308Post 001AC5DD 00000 Inst308PostVolkertScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC5F7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001AC5F7_1.xwm 03/02/2015 02:42 1425238976 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst308Post__001AC5F7_1 001AC5F7_1 N Apologetic 02 A1a Volkert: Я... я позабочусь о нем. Не беспокойтесь. Кажется, доктор Филмор хотела с вами поговорить. Вам стоит зайти к ней. Volkert NPCMDeanVolkert qgInst308 Inst308Post 001AC5DC 00000 Inst308PostVolkertScene FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC5F1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001AC5F1_1.xwm 03/02/2015 02:43 1425239012 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst308Post__001AC5F1_1 001AC5F1_1 N -1 A Вам нужно зайти к доктору Филмор. А тут я обо всем позабочусь. NPCMDeanVolkert qgInst308 Inst308Post 001AC5EC FFFFFFFF FormID 001AC619 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001AC619_1.xwm 03/02/2015 02:47 1425239245 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting Inst308Post__001AC619_1 001AC619_1 N Tired / Tired 01 A1a Brendan: Как прошел день? Тяжело и медленно. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Brendan: Над чем работал? DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690D4 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 0016919B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\0016919B_1.xwm 07/31/2014 01:57 1406746643 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__0016919B_1 0016919B_1 N Tired, Dismissive / Tired 03 A1a Brendan: Над чем работал? Теоретические вопросы бионауки. Тебе будет скучно. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Brendan: Нет, мне правда интересно. Давай, рассказывай. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690D2 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691F1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001691F1_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:13 1406747613 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691F1_1 001691F1_1 N Tired / Tired 05 A1a Brendan: Нет, мне правда интересно. Давай, рассказывай. Да всякая возня с антигенами и иммуногенами. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Brendan: Да, это... моя любимая тема. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690D0 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691A1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001691A1_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:11 1406747465 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691A1_1 001691A1_1 N Tired / Tired 05 A2a Brendan: Нет, мне правда интересно. Давай, рассказывай. Теоретическое обоснование генной и вирусной терапии применительно к биотехнологии. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Brendan: Да, это... моя любимая тема. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690D0 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691A2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001691A2_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:22 1406748122 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691A2_1 001691A2_1 N Tired / Tired 05 A3a Brendan: Нет, мне правда интересно. Давай, рассказывай. В основном возможности производства онколитических вирусов посредством генетической модификации. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Brendan: Да, это... моя любимая тема. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690D0 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691A3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001691A3_1.xwm 07/31/2014 20:08 1406812113 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691A3_1 001691A3_1 N Proud / Happy 07 A1a Brendan: Да, это... моя любимая тема. Я рад, что ты наконец начал интересоваться наукой, сын. Так держать. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstituteVolkertHome1 001690CE 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene1 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691A9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001691A9_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:13 1406747596 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691A9_1 001691A9_1 N Confident 01 A1a InstituteScientist: Доктор Фолькерт, вы еще не успели подготовить мне тот рецепт? Пока нет. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert InstituteScientist: Может, хотя бы успели провести анализы? DialogueInstituteHydroponics7 0016911F 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponicsScene7 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691E8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001691E8_1.xwm 07/28/2014 23:34 1406565286 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691E8_1 001691E8_1 N Dismissive, defensive / Afraid 03 A1a InstituteScientist: Может, хотя бы успели провести анализы? Нет. Слушайте, очень много дел. Как только смогу, займусь. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert InstituteScientist: Ну, это вряд ли отнимет у вас много времени. Я же не лекарство от рака у вас прошу. DialogueInstituteHydroponics7 0016911D 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponicsScene7 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169198 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\00169198_1.xwm 08/23/2014 02:34 1408736064 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__00169198_1 00169198_1 N To himself / Sarcastic 05 A1a InstituteScientist: Ну, это вряд ли отнимет у вас много времени. Я же не лекарство от рака у вас прошу. Это было бы интересно. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert DialogueInstituteHydroponics7 0016911B 00000 DialogueInstituteHydroponicsScene7 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691EE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001691EE_1.xwm 07/29/2014 00:31 1406568690 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691EE_1 001691EE_1 N Tired, stern / Tired 00 A1a Брендан, а что ты сегодня делал в отделе высших систем? Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Brendan: Ну... на минуточку зашел... а что? Дай угадаю, доктор Уотсон снова на меня жаловался? DialogueInstituteVolkertHome2 001690CD 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene2 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169182 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\00169182_1.xwm 08/01/2014 00:38 1406828287 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__00169182_1 00169182_1 N Tired, stern / Stern 02 A1a Brendan: Ну... на минуточку зашел... а что? Дай угадаю, доктор Уотсон снова на меня жаловался? Именно. Доктор Уотсон говорит, что ты сегодня мешал работать сотрудникам лаборатории, и ему пришлось тебя попросить уйти. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Brendan: Никому я не мешал. Я зашел поздороваться с Розалиндой, а он меня выгнал без всякой причины. Он меня ненавидит. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome2 001690CB 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene2 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691D5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001691D5_1.xwm 08/01/2014 00:38 1406828339 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691D5_1 001691D5_1 N Stern / Stern 04 A1a Brendan: Никому я не мешал. Я зашел поздороваться с Розалиндой, а он меня выгнал без всякой причины. Он меня ненавидит. Вовсе нет. Но он не любит, когда людей отвлекают от важной работы. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Dean: Брендан, просто не ходи туда больше, и никаких проблем не будет. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome2 001690C9 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene2 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169188 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\00169188_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:53 1406750013 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__00169188_1 00169188_1 N Tired / Tired 05 A1a Dean: Вовсе нет. Но он не любит, когда людей отвлекают от важной работы. Брендан, просто не ходи туда больше, и никаких проблем не будет. Dean NPCMDeanVolkert Brendan: Ничего обещать не буду. DialogueInstituteVolkertHome2 001690C7 00000 DialogueInstituteVolkertHomeScene2 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691DE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001691DE_1.xwm 07/31/2014 02:52 1406749929 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueIn__001691DE_1 001691DE_1 N A doctor talking almost rhetorically while writing down his observations on a clipboard. 00 A1a Видимой реакции на вещество К-14 нет. Значит, переходим к следующему испытанию. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert InstituteSS6 001CA04F 00000 InstituteSS6Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001CA053 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001CA053_1.xwm 04/01/2015 04:50 1427838605 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstituteSS6__001CA053_1 001CA053_1 N Clinical, detached, about to perform an experiment on a person that you think of as a robot 00 A1b На этот раз доза будет гораздо больше, а побочные эффекты - более выражены. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert Synth: Будет больно? InstituteSS6 001CA04F 00000 InstituteSS6Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001CA053 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001CA053_2.xwm 04/01/2015 04:51 1427838664 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstituteSS6__001CA053_2 001CA053_2 N Aloof, unsympathetic... A doctor about to give an injection. 02 A1a Synth: Будет больно? Если честно, то я не знаю. Твоя задача это выяснить. А теперь замри. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert DeanVolkert: Вот, готово. InstituteSS6 001CA04D 00000 InstituteSS6Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001CA054 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001CA054_1.xwm 04/01/2015 05:27 1427840862 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstituteSS6__001CA054_1 001CA054_1 N A doctor who just gave an injection. Devoid of emotion, aloof, going through motions 04 A1a DeanVolkert: Если честно, то я не знаю. Твоя задача это выяснить. А теперь замри. Вот, готово. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert InstituteSS6 001CA04C 00000 InstituteSS6Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001CA052 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001CA052_1.xwm 04/01/2015 05:38 1427841486 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstituteSS6__001CA052_1 001CA052_1 N Aloof, unconcerned, talking to a subordinate 04 A1b Продолжай исполнять свои обязанности и подробно описывай все свои симптомы. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert Synth: Надеюсь, доктор, я принесу пользу в качестве подопытного. InstituteSS6 001CA04C 00000 InstituteSS6Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001CA052 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001CA052_2.xwm 04/01/2015 05:38 1427841536 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstituteSS6__001CA052_2 001CA052_2 N Dismissive, already tuning out of the conversation, "get lost" 06 A1a Synth: Надеюсь, доктор, я принесу пользу в качестве подопытного. Угу. DeanVolkert NPCMDeanVolkert InstituteSS6 001CA04A 00000 InstituteSS6Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 001CA051 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDeanVolkert\001CA051_1.xwm 04/01/2015 05:40 1427841648 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstituteSS6__001CA051_1 001CA051_1 N DeanVolkert